Just Gonna Stand There And Hear Me Cry
by a pizza
Summary: Kurt admits his love to Finn, and they are soon attacked by a gang of angry, homophobic men. Warnings: Character death/Rape/Violence/Coarse lanuage/Unrequited Kinn


**A/N: So, I was inspired when I watched this video on Youtube focusing on Kurt, and in the background was Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Made... me... wanna... cry... ;'( Please note that I wrote this in the wee hours of morning, and I was too high on caffeine and angst to care about typos/grammar. Oh, and I really don't know about like... First Aid or any medical crap, so I just kind of _winged_ the end. Bear with me, here.  
**

**Warnings: Character Death/Unrequited Kinn/Violence/Rape/Coarse Language (Sounds like one helluvaparty, hey?)  
**

* * *

"_I love you, Finn_," Kurt said under his breath. The two boys were standing alone in the nearly-empty underground parking lot of Lima's only shopping mall. The confession was quiet, and if Finn had his mind somewhere else, probably thinking about Rachel, it would have gone unnoticed. Kurt had sub-consciously hoped that Finn hadn't even heard him right after he said it. The gut-wrenching feeling of regret hit him _hard_ when he saw the expression on Finn's face drop dramatically. Kurt looked down at the dirty ground and apologized. "I'm... sorry." Finn wasn't exactly shocked. He got the feeling that he liked him, but, _damn_, _love? _Finn thought about all of the times he had caught Kurt longingly staring at him, and he remembered when he'd just shake it off and usually, just smile back, but lately, he got used to turning his back to the other boy. Finn just didn't think that Kurt would ever gather enough courage say it to his face. The parking lot was silent for a long time, except for the odd sounds of engines rumbling and the vents blowing around air. Finn decided that he would be the one to break the silence.

"I... I don't know what to tell you, Kurt," Finn honestly replied. He watched as Kurt started to fidget with his car keys, and the smaller boy's cheeks grew redder and redder by the second. Soon enough, Kurt spun away from him, burying his face into his hands, dropping the keys onto the ground.

"Damn... Kurt, please.." Finn pleaded, reached down, picked his car keys up and placed an awkward hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugged away from the contact, letting a sob escape his lips. "Just... Just tell me why you're crying," Finn said, taking a step closer to him. Kurt turned around, letting his hands fall to his sides, staring at Finn's chest. His cheeks were drenched with salty tears. "I'm sorry, Finn," Kurt choked out. "I'm sorry for... making you feel uncomfortable." Just as Finn was about to protest, Kurt held up a hand, and continued talking. "I know I do. I mean, what kind of straight guy _wouldn't_ feel weird when he has a gay boy living with him... loving him..? You know that I do. You made sure of letting me know that, plus, just how impossible the idea of us was, that evening when I showed you how I redecorated the basement."

"You know that I'm sorry about that time! I was acting like an idiot. I was careless and just rude, not considering _your _feelings."

"And I've forgiven you, Finn. But... even after that... I still can't bring myself to stop loving you. I know that I can never be with you."

"Then why did you just tell me that you loved me, if you don't have any hope?"

"I... I just wanted you to know. Now... now I want you to know that I'll be trying my best to get over this ridiculous crush."

"Kurt..."

"Finn, please..."

"Kurt... I'm so, so, sorry," Finn said, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a tight, comforting hug. Kurt was hesitant at first, but eventually he hugged Finn back. He nuzzled his head on Finn's shoulder, as tears resumed to freely stream down his face. Finn patted his back, and they released each other.

"I care a lot about you, too, Kurt."

"...So? It's nothing like the way I feel about you."

"Listen, I-"

"Let's just get home before we get mugged out here," Kurt interrupted, rubbing his nose and retrieving his car keys from Finn. They started to walk down the almost never-ending parking lot, until they heard a loud, rude outburst from behind a truck about five parking slots down.

"There's no way in HELL I'm havin' that faggy piece of shit in my town!"

The boys stopped in their tracks, Finn instictively taking a step in front of Kurt. They stood and watched as more big, muscular men filed out from the rusty-red truck. They were all just about as tall as Finn, and twice as muscular. They had scars on their faces and forearms, and one of them had a shocking resemblance to Azimio. Five men in total, Finn counted. They came closer and surrounded them in a circle.

"Look, guys, we don't want any trouble." Finn grabbed Kurt's wrist and attempted to walk past the man who looked a lot like Azimio, but he just shoved Finn back in the middle of their circle.

"Fuck, neither do we," said one of them; a man wearing a torn wifebeater, with a shaved head. "So we'll just get rid of that fag there. He's the _trouble_."

Kurt suddenly was frozen to the spot, forgetting to breathe, even as Finn held tighter onto his wrist until it actually kind of hurt. _Get... rid.. of me...? _He thought to himself, his eyes wide open and jaw hanging low. He started to panic, his breathing speeding up to at least twice his normal rate, and he began to tremble. Finn stepped back a foot in a pathetic attempt_ to hide_ Kurt.

"We'll just be going now. C'mon Kurt." Finn tugged at Kurt again, heading to the left this time, but was yet again blocked by another sweaty, revolting gang member.

One of them noticed that Finn was gripping onto Kurt's arm, and hollered it loud enough for the whole parking lot to hear. "Look, they're _both_ fags!" All the men's faces grew even more irritated and angry, if that was even possible. The Azimio look-a-like lunged forward and threw a punch aimed at Kurt's head. Finn, luckily, saw it coming and pushed Kurt out the way, breaking their grasp in the process. The tall, dark-skinned, heavier, man sneered and turned his attention back to Finn, angry as_ hell_. Just as Finn was about to run forward and take Kurt again, two of the men grabbed each of his arms. Struggling to break free, Finn was powerless as he watched the same thing happen to Kurt. Now the two boys were being held back by two men each, their shoulders thrashing about, trying to break free and run to each other's rescue. The dark one was standing in the middle of them, nodding his head and rubbing his chin.

"Aaiiight, so who gets it first?" he asked, looking back and forth from Finn to Kurt... then back to Finn. Without another word, he quickly forced a powerful punch into Finn's stomach, eliciting a groan from Finn's lips. A smirk creeped itself onto his face as he took a step back and hit him again, and again, and again... right until Finn spit blood out from his mouth, and he fell to his knees in pain.

"Yo, Azimio, you didn't forget about this fag, did you?" asked one of the men holding back Kurt. _So his last name is Azimio... must be an older brother of the 'Azimio' at school._

"Hell no! Gotta save the best for last, hey, guys?" They all responded with dirty smirks and _yeahs_. "That thing can give us a fun time."

Finn spat out a large ball of blood mixed with spit, and looked up from the ground, daring to look dead into the obvious leader's eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Finn angrily questioned. He had an awful feeling in his gut that told him that he already knew what they meant. '_Azimio_' glared down at him, and gave him a series of harsh, bone-breaking kicks to his ribs. Finn let out a muffled scream and fell on to his side with his expression twisted with pain. The men who were wrestling with his arms a few seconds ago released him, confident that Finn wouldn't give them any more trouble.

"Finn!" Kurt desperately screamed. He started to cry again. "You bastards!" He had let the insult slip, and regretted it when a punch connected with the side of his face.

"Fucking, dirty, faggot!"

"Fine! Just-... Just let him go! Have your way with me! Just let him go! Forget about him!" Kurt yelled, his voice becoming dry and scratchy. The gang quirked up their eyebrows, and for a moment, he had thought that they'd actually considered his offer. They all let out heartless laughs and looked at each other.

"Fine. We'll have you instead of him. We won't hurt him," Azimio's older brother stated as the two other guys pulled Finn back up to his feet. "We'll just make him watch." Kurt gaped as Finn was dragged over to a few feet directly in front of their truck, being pinned down by the both of them.

"_You_.. _fuckers_..." Finn managed to say. "_Get the...fuck away... from him..._" He was ignored as he recieved another blow in the chest, leaving him breathless.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Kurt shouted, as he was also being forced over to their truck by the men gripping onto his arms. Azimio was standing in between the truck and where Finn was pinned onto the ground, and signaled his members to hoist Finn up. "Hold him up, so he can get a good view!" They complied, and Finn was sitting on his knees, his arms pulled tightly behind his back.

Kurt was terrified. He got an idea where this was heading just as he was thrown down against the hood of their truck, and he looked back over his shoulder to see Finn. His stomach flopped and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Finn's eyes almost popping out and when he heard him wheeze, "_Fuck off... Put that away!" _He didn't really get a moment to pray to God that what he thought was coming wouldn't. He felt rough, forceful hands rip his jeans down and a hot, hard _thing_ was being pushed into him. He screamed and tried again and again to escape the trap of four arms strapping him down and the pair of hands violating his hips and back. Every thrust was torture, and blood began to trickle down his porcelain thighs. Soon, he gave up, and flopped onto the hood, crying out in shear pain and horror every time the dark man's member entered and left him. Kurt looked back again at Finn through his teary eyes. What he realized truly shocked him; Finn wasn't being held down anymore, in fact, he was curled up on the ground again because of his injuries. Finn was gawking at the scene before him, completely motionless and letting a few tears trail down his face. Finn was crying for Kurt, but he wasn't intervening. He wasn't coming to his rescue like he thought he would. Finn wasn't his knight in shining armor. Strangely, Kurt wasn't mad at him. He knew that Finn probably couldn't even stand up by himself anymore, but still, he wasn't even _yelling_ at the man raping him. Kurt looked away and bit down on his lip, that's when he noticed that the other two men who were recently with Finn had walked over and were watching intently. Kurt shut his eyes and prepared for_ it_. Within another minute, the man came within Kurt, leaving him feeling absolutely _disgusting_. The leader pulled out and zipped his jeans up. The rest of the men climbed back into the truck, and one had pushed Kurt onto the ground on the way. Azimio was left outside of the truck with Kurt, who was pulling his jeans back on, and he knelt down to the ground to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Bitch," he said and pulled out a pocketknife from his pocket. Kurt yelped when he saw the shiny metal and tried to slap it out of his hand, but Azimio just pushed it forward and down to Kurt's stomach.

"Yo, you're gonna knife him, too, man? We gotta ditch!" one of the men anxiously exclaimed.

"Yeah," he responded. "That's what we wanted to do in the first place. Get rid of _fags_."

Out of the corner of Kurt's eye, he spotted Finn, and it looked as if he was trying to crawl over to him.

"_Get the fuck away from... _HIM!" Finn had gotten up to one knee, then he stood up, remarkably.

"Man, we gotta run!" another man shouted out the window of the truck.

Azimio sneered, and quickly stuck the knife in and out of Kurt's abdomen twice, before he got up and jumped into the back of the truck. They sped away in record timing, nearly running them over.

"_Shit, Kurt,_" Finn whispered. He got down to the ground and pulled Kurt onto his lap, watching as the blood soaked through his shirt and jacket. Kurt's eyes were half-lidded and his lips were slightly parted, almost as if he were expecting to be kissed. Finn ran his hand gently through Kurt's hair, humming to him, while the other hand was applying pressure to the wounds.

"_Shh... it's gonna be okay..._" he calmly spoke. "_I called 911 when they were... you know... with you. An ambulance will be here right away for us."_

Kurt gazed up at Finn, his face slowly turning pale.

"_I'm not going to make it, Finn," _Kurt said quietly.

_"Don't... Don't say that, Kurt. You have to have hope."_

_"I'm... I'm... really cold."_

Finn got closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt, putting more pressure to his stomach.

_"Don't... please... Kurt... Hold on."_

_"Finn..."_

_"Kurt..."_

_"Goo... Good... Goodbye... Finn..."_ Kurt closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Finn's chest, feeling his heartbeat as his own... eventually stopped._  
_

The parking lot was filled with sounds of sirens going off, and within about twenty seconds, an ambulance and police car stopped right next to them.

_

* * *

_

Finn's laying in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. He knows that any minute now, the doctor will come in and tell him whether Kurt made it through or not. Again, he has an awful feeling in his gut that's telling him that he already knows.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I don't really know if I should make Kurt somehow.. _live_ and make another chapter, or if I should just leave it like this, and let people figure out that he died. What do you think I should do? Hmm? ;)  
**


End file.
